My Brother (COMPLETED)
by wil.dj
Summary: Bisakah penyasalan itu datang lebih awal... ? DaeJae #DaehyunxYoungjae . No Romance.


**"My Brother"**

 **One Shot**

 **Genre : Angst-Hurt/comfort - Family**

 **Cast : Daehyun - Youngjae**

 **By : WhiellDaeJae**

 **Disclaimer : Typo's Bertebaran. No Romance .**

* * *

Bau anyir menyeruak masuk dalam indera penciuman youngjae, tubuh kecilnya menegang sepenuhnya. Tulangnya terasa kaku dan layu bersamaan. Kakinya sulit digerakan untuk sekedar mendekati tubuh bermandikan cairan merah yang tergeletak diatas jalan bergaris putih. Adegan beberapa menit lalu terulang otomatis dalam memory otak youngjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#FLASHBACK#**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hyung, berhenti mengikuti ku! dasar idiot!"_ teriak seorang anak berpipi chubby garang. Yang di teriaki hanya menggeleng pelan. Youngjae. geram. Ia benar-benar muak dengan bocah dihadapanya. Bocah yang ia panggil dengan sebutan hyung, selalu mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi. Hyung yang seharusnya sekarang berada di tingkat satu senior high school namun karna keterbatasan fisik yang ia miliki, saudara youngjae tersebut masih satu tingkat dengan youngjae yang baru duduk di bangku kelas satu junior high school.

Youngjae melangkah cepat keluar dari kediamannya, seperti biasa saat ia suntuk, youngjae akan bermain ke gamecenter di pusat kota. ia lelah dibanding-bandingkan dengan hyungnya. Ia benci hyungnya yang selalu di perhatikan oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia benci nilainya jauh lebih rendah dibandingkan sang kakak.

 _'apa ayah dan ibu tidak sadar bahwa anak pertama mereka yang bisu itu harusnya sudah menginjak senior high school? Tak heran bukan ? jika nilainya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dengan ku? '_ youngjae terus menggerutu. Sementara kakaknya masih mengekorinya. youngjae tau, sebenarnya hyung nya itu tidak bisu. Ia pernah mendengar dokter yang menangani kakaknya mengatakan bahwa kakaknya baik-baik saja, hanya saja kinerja otak nya sedikit melambat saat mentransfer perintah untuk menggerakkan mulutnya. Sehingga hanya pada waktu tertentu saja kakaknya bisa berbicara. Sederhananya, saudara youngjae tersebut terlalu malas untuk berbicara. Youngjae tau kakaknya itu sebenarnya pintar dan normal seperti kebanyakan anak lainya, tapi karna satu alasan yang youngjae tidak tau, hyungnya itu meminta berhenti sekolah selama tiga tahun agar bisa sekelas dengan adiknya .

Youngjae menghentakan langkahnya kesal. kakaknya masih saja mengikutinya.

 _"hyung ! apa kau tuli? Berhenti mengikuti ku dan pergilah sejauh mungkin! Karna mu ayah dan ibu tidak menyayangi ku! karna nilai mu lebih unggul dari ku mereka selalu membanggakan mu! "_ suara youngjae melengking. Nafasnya naik turun meluapkan semua emosi yang tertanam dalam hatinya.

Wajah pria didepan youngjae meredup sedih. Bibirnya bergerak tak tentu hendak mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata untuk menenangkan youngjae.

 _"padahal kau yang tertinggal tiga tahun, harusnya mereka tau, tidak sulit untukmu memperlajari pelajaran junior high school. Mereka tidak adil. Mereka selalu memuji mu apapun yang kau lakukan. Harusnya kau tidak terlahir di dunia ini! kau mengambil seluruh kasih sayang mereka dengan kebisuan palsu mu itu ! katakan sesuatu Brengsek ! "_ youngjae mendorong keras tubuh sang kakak hingga terjungkal kebelangkang. Pemandangan itu tak luput dari beberapa pasang mata yang berlalu lalang di pengujung hari.

Kakak youngjae bergeming, menatap youngjae sendu.

 _"Aku benar-benar membenci mu"_ desis youngjae tajam

 _"aku benar-benar membenci mu! enyahlah dari hidup ku Jung Daehyun! menghilanglah dari hidup ku selamanya ! "_ youngjae berteriak kesal, ia berlari menjauh dari daehyun, menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat lampu rambu yang tergantung disisi jalan. Bunyi klakson menguar keras. Kedua kaki youngjae terpaku, ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali karna gugup.

 _"Youngjae-ah ! "_ secepat kilat daehyun menarik lengan youngjae, mendorongnya ketepi jalan. Daehyun berhasil menyelamatkan adiknya, jarak mobil dan tubuhnya berada dalam radius satu meter, daehyun menghindar gesit sebelum tubuhnya dihantam benda kaleng tersebut. Hanya lengannya tercium ringan oleh spion mobil tersebut.

Umpatan sempat menyapa indra pendengaran daehyun dari pengemudi tersebut. Raut tegang youngjae berubah mengendur. ia lega melihat daehyun baik-baik saja.

Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah kembali pucat pasi melihat daehyun melangkah mundur, senyum pedih terukir dari bibir tebalnya.

 _'-"enyahlah". aku akan menuruti semua ucapan mu jae.. asal kau bahagia.. akan kulakukan apapun walau harus enyah dari kehidupanmu. aku menyayangi mu... adikku '_

 **.**

 **#BRAKKHKK!**

 **.**

Tubuh daehyun terpelanting jauh tertabrak truk berwarna kuning, tubuhnya terbanting menabrak tiang listrik dan kembali tertabrak oleh sedan hitam yang melintas, tubuh ringkih itu berakhir dengan menghantam trotoar jalan , kejadian itu terjadi secepat kedipan mata. Wajah youngjae pucat pasi melihat darah segar mengucur deras dari tubuh hyungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **#FLASHBACK-End#**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daehyun Hyung…. " lirih youngjae, kakinya terseok mendekati tubuh penuh darah yang terbaring disana. Tubuh yang sedang di kelilingi beberapa pengguna jalan, sang supir truk Nampak sedang menghubungi pusat bantuan

Air mata berlomba turun dari kelopak youngjae, bibirnya bergetar pelan. Kini ia tengah memangku kepala sang kakak yang penuh darah, tangan mungilnya gemetar mengelus pipi daehyun tetesan air matanya turun tak terkendali

"Hyung… -wa –wae ? kenapa kau melakukan –hiks –in –ini … ? " youngjae menggenggam tangan tan daehyun.

Perlahan mata elang yang selalu menatap youngjae penuh kasih itu terbuka.

"—ul -uljima,, -ak –aku baik-baik –saj – " ucap daehyun terbata, ia tebatuk. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya

"—hiks –hiks.. –hyung… " youngjae menggeleng, ia yakin daehyun tidak baik-baik saja.

"—kenapa kau mundur setelah –menyelamatkan ku " lirih youngja parau

"—kau membenci ku, -aku –ak –akan menghilang seperti yang kau –ing –inginkan " muntah darah daehyun semakin deras

Youngjae menggeleng keras. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang pembunuh. Membunuh orang yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bisa youngjae rasakan genggaman tangan daehyun makin mengerat.

"uljim- -uljima Jae… -mianhae.. –kau –kau bukan pembunuh. –in –ini salahku. –jaga dirimu baik-baik… -ak –aku menyayangi mu Namdeog-s—" genggaman tangan daehyun terlepas

Tangis youngjae segera terhenti, ia menepuk pelan pipi daehyun

"Hyung ? –hyung ? –hiks hyung ireona … Jebal… -hyung " youngjae menangis pilu. Ia terus saja menggoncang tubuh daehyun seraya memanggil namanya

"hyung ! ireona ! Aku bilang bangun HYUNG ! –hiks hyung! Bangulah, -setelah ini aku akan membiarkan mu mengikuti ku kemana pun… Hyung,,, -jeb –hiks –jebal ireona !

Hyung! Daehyun Hyung ! " youngjae memeluk erat tubuh lemas daehyun, pemandangan memilukan itu menjadi tontonan yang menyayat hati. Tangisan kalap youngjae seperti nyanyian pilu pengantar mentari menyembunyikan cahayanya.

Penyesalan memang tak pernah datang diawal cerita. Penyesalan yang datang diakhir cerita itu selalu menjadi penyakit hati yang sulit di sembuhkan.

"ARGHHHhhhhhhh! "

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.#The - End#.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"-kau berisik sekali bocah.. "_ bisikan itu sukses membungkam tangisan youngjae. hazel indahnya makin mengkilap melihat 'sosok' tampan yang tengah duduk setengah jongkok tepat didepannya

"-h -hyung... " gumam youngjae bingung.

 _"uljima.. ini bukan salah mu, mungkin memang inilah takdir hidup ku, ayah dan ibu sangat menyayangi mu, jangan pernah sekalipun menilai mereka tak mencintai mu. begitu pun dengan ku Jae.. aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. jadi jangan rusak dirimu lebih jauh oleh rasa benci mu pada ku ne~.. teruslah tersenyum Adik kecil ku.. "_

bibir kecil youngjae membuka menutup tak menentu, ingin rasanya ia berteriak memanggil sosok didepannya yang kian mengabur, makhluk transparan itu telah menghilang terbawa angin senja. meninggalkan kepiluan mendalam untuk youngjae, sepasang lengannya memeluk erat raga tak bernyawa yang baru saja ditinggalkan pemiliknya, kubangan dalam hazelnya tumpah ruah mengeluarkan isinya.

"-ne hyung ..hiks.. -ak -aku akan -terseny -hiks .. um" youngjae menggigit bibirnya guna menghentikan getaran bibirnya.

"Dae Hyung.. Daehyun Hyun.. hiks ..hyung.. " rapalan itu terus youngjae ucapkan layaknya sebuah mantra yang mampu membuka katupan kelopak daehyun, atau setidaknya menetralkan rasa sakit yang merontokan bongkahan hatinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***THE -End* - #Beneran# -PLakkk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **semoga dapet feel nya dari nih ff, cz pas nulis nih cerita fikiran lagi melayang kemana2 plus terserang WB, jadi agak2 aneh deh feel pas nulis nih ff. mungkin gara-gara faktor kualat juga, kualat nelantarin tugas menumpuk dan malah berpaling nuangin ide yang ada ke nih akun ffn -_- .**

 **Makasih .. buat yang udah reviuw di ff "32,9%" = Han Dalgi - Zahra - Umari - JokeMato DaeJae - Emaknya Daehyun - bbangssang - Just DaeJae - Sooya - Miss Ngiweung - siscaMinstalove - Chayeon.**

 **see you Next Month -Oc^^**


End file.
